Enough for 13 Part VI
by danastarry
Summary: Part VI: Zexion


**Note: Dedicated to my basically-actual-sister, Kaitlyn :D**

**Note 2: This is one of many (thirteen, obviously) oneshots that I'll get around to publishing, out of order, of course. Eventually it'll all be assembled into one big happy fanfic with chapters for each part and everything :D  
**

**Note 3: No reviews. I'm terrified of criticism. XDDD!  
**

* * *

**Enough for 13**

**Part VI  
Starring: Xanylikt.**

"Xanyl—"

"C'mon, _Zexion_. That's not my name."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand your need to be called by your true self…Kaitlyn."

She smiled slightly and looked at him, finally. "I value truth, Ienzo." She said his name without hesitation, and a chill went through his body from hearing his old name. She was 14: The Soul-Finder. She "found" the inner souls of one, and from there, could see their past, what they knew, their dreams, their thoughts. The truth of everything on that someone, laid out before her.

"So what's up?" she asked, sounding slightly…_disappointed_ he hadn't said anything more.

"Mission. Tomorrow, at the castle."

"Oh." Initiate phase one. "Are you coming?"

"Do you want me to?" He murmured, unaware of her plotting.

"Yes," she whispered, shifting her weight closer to him. "But what do _you_ want?" she asked mysteriously, running a gloved hand across his cheek, barely touching. The hand ran up into his steel-blue hair, and he stiffened. What—?

"I don't know," he answered thickly, conflicted by her actions and his…emotions? That was _most_ illogical, because of what he was could not—

"I do," Kaitlyn said. "Close your eyes."

He did as he was told. He was used to the command; Kaitlyn told all of the people she used her powers on to close their eyes.

She watched him carefully. She went through the motions as she normally would: she took off her gloves and placed both hands on the back of his head. This, she'd said before, was where it was easier for her to see the soul.

Her hands moved suddenly. The right slid lower, to his neck, while the left moved to his cheek. This all happened very fast for Zexion—his thoughts became scattered and hard to find. He only felt the sensations: her hands moving, her soft skin on his cheek. A touch had never been as different as this. As strange, and confusing. He still hadn't properly gathered his thoughts when he felt something soft against his lips.

Body reacted before mind, and his arms went up to secure her body to his by the waist. He returned it. The kiss. There was _nothing_ else in the world at that moment.

Somewhere in the midst of this all, Zexion found himself and broke away, breathing heavily for a moment before looking down. But he hadn't let go of her yet.

"Kaitlyn." He breathed. It sounded as if he were scolding her.

"What do you feel?" she asked breathlessly.

"Con…fused…" he answered slowly, at first genuinely confused, but then shocked. He was supposed to feel nothing. But yet he _did _—

A pain thudded in his chest and continued to pulse. Always in the same spot. He looked to Kaitlyn, scared. "I…"

She smiled at him. "It's happening, isn't it, Ienzo? You're heart." She placed a pale hand on his chest, above the throbbing.

White swirls suddenly enveloped the two. It was much like the portals that led to corridors of darkness, but…white. Corridors of…light? Or life? But wasn't that was same thing?

The white was gone, and at first it seemed like nothing had changed. They were in the same place, in the same position. Realization of the difference struck, and they let go of one another.

The black cloaks were no more, replaced entirely by white cloaks. His had a slightly grayer hue, but white it was.

"We are free," Ienzo said, shocked.

Kaitlyn was smiling. She hugged him. "We have to leave." She murmured, and his eyes widened. It seemed as if his whole life was the Organization; how could he simply leave it now? Yet he had a heart, and therefore didn't belong. They did not belong anymore.

So he nodded, his expression hard to read as he turned to leave. He stopped, hesitating. He went back to her and grabbed her hand. But he stopped again, realizing for the first time that he was not wearing gloves. His hand was in hers, as much as it could possibly be. "Come on, Kaitlyn," he said, taking his eyes away from their joined hands to look at her face. He hurried from the balcony with her, anxious to leave. God knew what would happen if anyone from the Organization had realized what had gone on.

But whatever was in store for them—well, Ienzo decided it wouldn't be too bad. Not if Kaitlyn was there.

And so began their journey—with life, and each other.

* * *

**Yay corniness. 3**


End file.
